Darien or MysterMan?(REWRITE)
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: Okay, this is a Rewrite. Because i wrote this story when i was like 12! When i had no idea HOW to write. You can compare the two storys, theres quite a difference.
1. Oh Darien...

Darien or MysteryMan?(REWRITE!)  
  
By: Christy  
  
Rated: PG13 for violence and swearing  
  
~No I do not own any Sailor Moon Characters  
  
and all the other stuff.  
  
Please Enjoy my Rewrite.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
*Beep Beep Beep* Serena's alarm clock screamed at her to get up, Luna was the the first one  
  
to hear it, like always. She groaned, yawned and  
  
tried to stretch, but failed because Serena's leg was weighing her small body down. Luna  
  
began to scream at Serena, very mad because she had to go through this proscess every single morning,  
  
"SERENA! GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL! GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Wha..? Ugh...Luna, shut up..I don't want to go to school.."  
  
Luna grumbled lowly, then scratched Serena on the foot lightly, but hard enough so that it  
  
stung.  
  
"OW! LUNA! YOU STUPID CAT!" Serena jumped up and out of bed, jumping on one foot and holding the  
  
other.  
  
"That's the millionth time you've done that to me!!!"  
  
Serena wailed. She glared sharply at her cat.  
  
"You have two choices to make if your going to continue this. You either sleep on the  
  
ground, or sleep in Renee's room! Because I'm not going to take this any more!"  
  
Luna smiled gleefully, then jumped down from the bed and trotted out of Serena's room.  
  
Serena watched her walk out of her room, then guessed she wouldn't be sleeping with her cat any longer. She shrugged and began to dress into her school clothes.  
  
"Serena! Are you up yet? Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"I'll be right there, mother!"  
  
Serena slipped on her shoes then dashed out of her room and quickly trotted downstairs, the smell of bacon and eggs invaded her nostrils and soon her stomach was screaming for food. She walked into the kitchen eagerly, a huge smile smeared across Serena's lips as she sat down at the table, awaiting her breakfast.  
  
"Mmmm, mom this looks good."  
  
"When it comes to food, Serena, any thing looks good to you." Serena's mom giggled lightly as she filled Serena's glass with milk and set the plate of food down infront of her.Serena began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Serena,your going to be late again!"  
  
"I'm going mother. Bye"  
  
  
  
Serena quietly sat down at her usual place in school at lunch, she wasn't too hungry, which was a surprise. She said only a few words to her friends, they were talking to eachother and enjoying their lunch, Serena wished she could be doing the same.  
  
She rested her chin in her balms as her light blue eyes scanned around the outside tables at lunch. The girls were talking gossip and eating lunch as usual. Serena sighed as she  
  
traced the memorys back to Saturday night. She shuddered as she could remember every word her and Darien spoke to each other.  
  
------------flash back----------------------------------------------  
  
"Darien! Do I even exsist any more!!?" Serena had yelled at him. They were at his apartment, and had finished a nice walk around town. Serena had caught Darien eyeing another girl for the longest time, Serena even thought he was drooling.  
  
"Of course you do, Serena. What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well the way you looked at that ho, why wouldn't I think that?!"  
  
Darien winced, then narrowed his eyes at his hands that had formed into fists, he couldn't admit to her that he was actualy staring at the woman. 'But she looked so fine, so temping' Darien thought.  
  
"Darien! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do! What's wrong with you, Serena!!?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him, mouth hanging open. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Serena, No! Don't even think about giving me that look. I won't take it."  
  
"Darien! How could you?! I thought you cared about me!"  
  
Darien's rage had taken over him,'Why is she acting like this, Serena knows I love her?', his pulse was pounding in his ears as he glared sharply at her,then, with out thinking he went up and grabbed at her wrists tightly and yelled, "Shut up! Dont even try and say that! I don't need to hear your bullshit!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she stared up at Darien in shock. Her wrists were beging to throb in pain due to his grip.the tears that were were threatening to fall gathered and fled from the corners of her eyes. Serena couldn't believe the way he was acting, what had she said to get him so furious? Serena felt so weak and confused, a million thoughts raced through her head as she stared at Darien. More tears continued to fall down her cheeks, she couldnt take the awkward silence anymore. She yanked herself free from his grip and ran out of his apartment, sobbing.  
  
-------------------------end of Flash back---------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Serena! Get that meatball head of yours out of the clouds!" Raye screamed into her ear, then continued to sip on her soda and talk to the rest of the group.  
  
Serena blinked and forced off tears as she looked back at everyone. She didn't feel like socializing today. She slowly looked down at her wrists, which had a few tiny bruises from where Darien had grabbed her, she told her friends that it was from Renee, and to Serena's surprise they believed her 'Shows how much their worried about me'.  
  
Ami looked over at Serena and saw sorrow lingering in her eyes. 'uh oh,something happened with her and Darien,I can tell.' She thought. Ami wondered if she should say anything to her, but before she could, the end of lunch bell rang, she watched as Serena leap up, shoved on her backpack and hurry off to her next class without a word. 'Hmm, she's probably under a bit of stress.'Ami pulled on her own backpack and left for her next class.  
  
Serena dodged her way around the people in the hall way, grumbling lowly to herself about how crowded the halls could get in high school. As Serena turned around a corner, she rammed into someone and stumbled backwards, then slowly looked up at the person she bumped into, her heart began to pound loudly and her knees began to tremble as she stared up at the person.  
  
"whoa,you alright?"  
  
"Um..heh, y-yeah, I'm okay." 'Oh..my...god..I am talking to one of the most gorgeous men of all time, besides Darien, the guy she bumped into was a little shorter then Darien, well built, he had stunning green eyes and had a goldenbrown hair which was a bowl cut(AN: you know those hair cuts guys have where the hair ends at the ears and the bottom is shaved?) his bangs hung around his eyes and he was constantly sweeping them away. He looked like he was on the wrestling team, 'oh wow hes beautiful...' Serena thought as she stared in awe at the guy, he looked like he was in his Junior year.  
  
"I'm Tony, may I ask for your name?" Tony grinned kindly down at the blond haired girl, 'Why does she have that odd hairstyle?' He thought to himself 'Besides that, she's kinda cute'.  
  
Serena slowly put out her hand and gently answered in her sweetest voice, "My name is Serena. Nice to meet you, Tony." Serena almost melted when Tony took her hand and softly squeezed it in a friendly handshake. Serena grinned with a dazed look on her face as she watched Tony run off to his next class, yelling goodbye over his shoulder and a nice to meet you, Serena grinned got to hers just in time before the tardy bell rang.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena smiled to her self as she walked home, she had been in a daze the rest of the day ever since Tony shook her hand. 'Wow, I wonder if he likes me' she thought, Serena had been in such a daze that she rammed into a tall figure and stumbled backwards, she luckily caught her balance. She thought for a split second that she had bumped into Tony again. Serena eagerly looked up at the figure, then frowned, seeing it wasn't Tony, it was Darien.  
  
"Hey Meatball head." Darien quietly spoke, as he stared down at his little angel, wondering if she had forgiven him from Saturday night.  
  
"Oh, Darien...it's you."  
  
Darien winced under his sunglasses, then cleared his throat, thinking it was time to apologize.  
  
"Look, Serena...I wanted to say I'm sorry for Saturday night. I went out my head, and I know it was really wrong of me to do that. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Serena stared blankly at him, 'Wow,I wonder if he actualy ment it.' she blinked once then looked down at the sidewalk,trying to find the right words, wondering if she should forgive him or not.  
  
"Well, Darien...you did..kind of..hurt me and..I-" Serena was cut off by Darien,  
  
"Serena. Please..come here for a minute.." Darien spoke as if he hadn't heard her, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, so he gently took her arm and led her in an alley way  
  
he leaned over to her ear and continued in a hushed voice,  
  
"Serena, if you reject me, I don't know what I would do. Even if you tried, I would not let you go, do you hear me? Never. I'd kill to get you to stay with me.."  
  
Serena's eyes widened slightly, as his last sentance echoed into her head ' I'd kill to get you to stay with me..' she gulped lightly, she could feel her self tense underneth him. Her body began to tremble ever so slightly. "Uh..D-Darien, I ha-have to go.."  
  
Darien eyed her face, what had he said this time? She looked to tense and frightened, Darien gently ran his index finger along her cheek 'Oh Serena, I love you too much to let you go..'. Darien had been starring at her lips, he had been longing to kiss her, to feel her soft skin against his again, he slowly leaned his head down to hers, their lips centameteres from touching.  
  
Serena swallowed silently, 'He's going to kiss me, and act like nothing ever happened. How can he act so-' Serena stopped in the middle of her thought as she felt Darien's warm lips press against hers ever so gently, she instantly felt warm all over, and her lips felt like they were tingling. She slowly began to kiss him back, her thoughts before vanishing from her head, as she slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Serena, I love you so much.."  
  
"You mean more then that ho..?"  
  
Darien's eyes widened as he yanked his head back and stared down at her. 'Why did she have to bring this up again? She obviously hasn't forgotton it'  
  
Serena almost sighed in relief as she found her way out the situation, she didn't want to fall into his heart melting trance, and slipped away from him,and out of the alley. She ran all the way back to her house, tears escaping from her eyes once more. "Oh Darien..why?!..Why must you be so clueless?"  
  
  
  
----------The Next Day--------------------  
  
"Serena! Telaphone!" Sammy yelled from downstairs, setting the phone next to the craddle then headed back over to his video games.  
  
Serena sighed and trotted downstairs, guessing it would be Darien wanting to talk to her  
  
about yesterday.  
  
"Hello, this is Serena."  
  
"Hello Serena..." answered a low, deep voice, it sounded like a male.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed as she tried to fit the face with the voice, she knew no one with that kind of voice, but it did sound like he was trying to hide his real voice. 'Tony? No, he doesn't know my last name..and Darien or the girls wouldn't play this kind of prank on me.'  
  
"Who...who is this?"  
  
"Oh Serena, I've been watching you, you're still so beautiful, even when your sleeping ..I still want you Serena.."  
  
Serena's whole body began to tremble, she felt cold sweat trickle down the small of her back, she wanted to hang up, but yet her curiousity kept her on the phone. 'Who is this man?! Did i know him in the past or something? What does he want?'  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
  
  
So, how was that? If you want to see how crappy the first chapter 1 is, lick on my screen name thingy.  
  
-christy 


	2. I still want you...

Darien or MysterMan? (REWRITE)  
  
By: Just 1 girl  
  
  
  
Okay, I don't own Sailormoon-yada yada yada.  
  
Rated: PG13 for swearing.  
  
I dun really care if get Reviews for this Story, i had to rewrite it, because when i reread it, it was crap. HEY! I wrote it when i was like..young, ok?! Dun flame me! (Takes out a match..he he he...) hey, you put that down... no..wait, dont light that...aw come on- OOOOOOOOOWWWWWIIEEE!  
  
On with chapter 2  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
  
  
Darien paced nervously around his livingroom, his eyes focused on the floor as he moved.  
  
'Why does Serena act so strangly now? What have I done...I am only trying to make our  
  
relationship more happy and memeorable.Why can't she see that?'  
  
Darien sighed and flopped down in an armchair, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'Maybe it's because of my-' Darien's thoughts were cut off when the door bell rang (AN ::growls, trying to type with a kitty in her lap..not fun::), Darien groaned and got up to answer the door. He slowly opened it, wondering who it would be this  
  
time.It was Serena.  
  
"Serena! Hi! What are you doing here? What's wrong..are you okay? Here,come in."  
  
Darien moved aside to let her in, Serena had her head in her hands, she slowly walked in to his apartment.  
  
"Oh Darien, it was awful. I was so scared.." Serena's voice sounded choked, it was obvious that she was crying. Her shoulders were jerking violently as she sobbed.  
  
"Serena, it's okay. We'll talk about this when you calm down...would you like something warm to drink, maybe some tea?"  
  
Darien gently rubbed her back, frowning sympathedicly down at her. Wondering what on earth could be wrong.  
  
Serena nodded slowly, pushing away the never ending tears on her cheeks with her fingers.(ANwell, thats how I wipeaway my tears)  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting for the water to boil, Serena took the time to calm  
  
herself down, wondering how on earth could she explain the phonecall to Darien,  
  
'He'd totaly flip out..'.  
  
Darien came back into the living room with a steaming mug of hot tea, he slowly handed  
  
it to her trying to think of a way to lift up her spirits. He sat next to her on the couch,  
  
watching her drink the tea slowly, he noticed that her hands were still trembling. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, she would start crying all over again. Darien reasuringly began to rub her back once more, then he rested his arm around her, hoping it would comfort her.  
  
Serena's nerves began to calm down as Darien placed his arm around her, she sighed gently and set down the mug of hot tea. She turned her head slowly to look up at Darien's wonderful blue eyes, which were full of concern and sympathy. 'Hey! Don't you forget, this is the guy that bruised your wrists!! Hellooo..are you listening to me?!' Serena winced slightly and quickly hoped Darien hadn't noticed. 'But he's so sweet..how can I stay mad at him?'  
  
"Serena..are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..I mean..no...I don't know. Everythings wrong Darien.."  
  
"Shhh..it's okay. I'm here. Why don't you tell me what happend, so we can sort this out, and get you back to your old self again..huh?"  
  
Serena nodded slowly and picked her cup back up..to only stare down at what was inside, she saw her reflection looking back up at her, as if telling her what she was about to say would mess something up. Serena started at the very beginging, telling him every  
  
thing that was bothering her, she occasionally looked up at Darien, to see him listening to her every word, nodding and sometimes frowning as he took it all in. She told him about Saturday night, and how badly it hurt her, emotionally and physically, then she told  
  
him about the creepy phone call she had gotten.  
  
"He was saying stuff like, he watches me..and he wants me, he seems to know me, but I dont know him..I was so scared..I didn't know what to do..so I quickly hung up the phone and ran out of the house..and..I ended up walking down to your house ...I'm sorry if I bothered you, Darien. I just ..didn't know where to go."  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry..that sounds awful. I..I don't know what to say, honestly. But  
  
I'll think of a way to find out whose calling you..I'll try my best. It's getting awfully late though, Serena, you have school tomarrow. Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
Serena nodded slowly, wishing she didn't have school.She felt a little better now after she told him that, it got off the weight that was dragging her down. Serena slowly got up, unable to look at Darien in the face, she feared he would treat her delacately, as if she'll break into a million pieces with the wrong touch.  
  
Darien grabbed two coats, knowing it would be cold once they got outside, he walked back over to Serena. 'Did I hurt her that bad? She wouldn't understand why my anger was  
  
just so strong.I have my problems...but to tell her..would just shatter her small body'.  
  
Serena smiled as Darien placed the coat around her. 'What does he think..about us...and the phone call?..' She looked up at his face, which was unreadable, his face was expressionless as he started toward the door, she quickly followed.  
  
"Darien..if you have any problems..you..you do know you can tell me..right?"  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Is..anything on your mind..?"  
  
"Oh Serena, everythings just fine and dandy.."  
  
Serena stared at him, what was Darien talking about? What was that all about, was he mad? She turned her head to look ahead of her, the silence that followed them almost unbareable.  
  
Darien frowned at the darkness, wondering why he had to say that. Now she would be all  
  
over him, trying to find out information. He would have to stand firm, and just keep quiet about what was on his mind. He attemped to lighten their moods.  
  
"Um..so..how's school going?"  
  
"It's alright...I might have an A in english."  
  
"Thats..uh..good.."  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
Serena listened to the sound of their shoes scraping on the pavement,'What can I say?  
  
He looks so tense and..worried..'. Serena sighed as they walked up to her house, she turned to look up at Darien.  
  
Darien looked down at Serena, offering a gentle smile down at her. 'She's so innocent..yet..so tough. How does she cope with all her problems without breaking down..?', Darien leaned down to give her a reasuring hug, hoping it would do some good to her.  
  
She let out a soft sigh as she draped her arms around him, hugging back. Serena rested her cheek on his chest, smiling as she smelled his cologne. She frowned as she felt Darien pull back, she looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Darien, for helping me and everything. Have a good night."  
  
"Sure thing, take care, Serena."  
  
-------That weakend--------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
"Er! Serena! Hurry up! Or else we're going to miss the movie!" Renee whined loudly, 20 feet aheadof Serena.  
  
Serena barely heard her, as she continued to walk at a slow pace toward Renee, she agreed to her that she'd take her out to the movies. She sighed again as she began to walk faster toward her future daughter.  
  
"What are we seeing, anyway?"  
  
"We are going to see 'Black Beauty'..its ganna be great!" (AN: I don't know what else to put!)  
  
----------------At The Movies---------------------------------------  
  
Serena groaned as she sat down in a seat in the movie theaters, she looked around to see all the grownups talking to their kids. 'Er..this bites the dust..', she again scanned the movie theaters only to find more grownups comming in with their kids, Serena's eyes widen as she saw someone she reconized in the movie theaters, she gasped, realizing who she saw.  
  
"It's Tony! Tony, over here! Hey!"  
  
"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh..I'm taking my, uh, little sister to see this movie."  
  
"Yeah? I had to come with my parents and my little brother..it sucks, huh?"  
  
"Totaly...hey, would you like to sit with us?"  
  
"Sure, loved to, I'm sure my parents won't mind."  
  
Tony slid into the seat beside her, smiling gently. 'Wow, what luck! Still gadda find out if she has a boyfriend though..'. He smirked at his thoughts and watched the movie with total boredom.  
  
Serena didn't even look at the movies, she was glad Renee was watching with her undivided attention, she kept looking over to stare up at Tony, grinning like a fool. 'Hey! What about Darien?! You're betraying him! Serena! You can't possibly like this dude, you don't even know him!'  
  
"Hey..you okay? Something on my face?" Tony whispered to her, he caught her starring  
  
at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Uh, no..just..thinking, I guess..."  
  
Tony smiled at her, and gently tugged at her hair playfully, then looked over at the movies.'Oh yeah, I've got her, it's obvious...she's all mine now..'  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena is just digging herself deeper and deeper aint she? hehe..well yea..on to rewrite th eother chapter!  
  
Just 1 Girl 


	3. Black Beauty, huh?

Darien or MysterMan rewrite 3  
  
Rated pg13 for adult behavior.  
  
  
  
Disclaim: Nope, dun own them, so get off me ass! heheh  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
"Um..so..did you like the movie?" Tony asked shyly, sitting on his bed, watching Serena  
  
scan over his room. He had asked her if she wanted to go to his house after the movie his parents were going to go grab something to eat,so Tony took his car to bring her over, They dropped off Renee and went to his house.  
  
"Er..no. It was really boring.." 'the only good part was staring at you...' Serena bit down on her lower lip, then turned to look at Tony, sitting on the bed. She smiled warmly and grabbed a rolling chair from his desk and dragged it over toward him, she sat down infront of him.  
  
"You have a nice room, bigger then mine."  
  
"Thanks..so..hows your life?"  
  
Serena decided not to tell him everything, since she didn't know him well enough. She only shrugged signaling it was just fine and began to fondle with a strand of her golden blonde hair absently as she looked at his posters taped up on the wall.  
  
Tony watched her, smiling to himself, he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand gently, he rubbed his thumb against her skin, grinning at how smooth her skin felt against his. 'Man, maybe I could hold her..if she'd let me'  
  
'Oh wow..he wants to hold my hand..' Serena beamed under her redden face, she slowly took her courage and looked up at him, he was smiling, and his eyes looked distant. 'Oh god..I want to kiss him so bad...but..I..can't. Would it count as cheating if he made the first move?'  
  
Tony figured this was a once and a life time oppurtunity, and he would probably never get another chance, at all. He looked back into Serena's eyes, and slowly leaned forward, tilting his head lightly and pressing his lips to hers.'Wow..this is great..I wonder if she makes all the guys feel like this..'  
  
Serena leaned forward, pressing her lips back against his, the feeling of his lips was  
  
overwhelming, and she had forgotten everything that had been on her mind except for kissing him.'I feel so..giddy..mm..'.  
  
Tony slowly pulled back, and without a word, moved her to his bed,laying ontop of her between her legs. He began to slowly leave kisses along her neck, then dragged his lips up along her jawline to her lips once more, he slowly slid his tongue between her lips, gently mingling it with her's.  
  
Serena felt like she was in some sort of trance, she let him do everything, she danced her tongue with his, letting a small awarding moan escape against his lips.'Serena! You have to stop!ooh..shut up..this is such a wonderful feeling..It will only be once..thats all..'  
  
she slid her arms over and around his neck, letting her fingers run through his soft golden brown hair.  
  
  
  
Tony moved his lips downward to her neck again, his hands slowly moving to unbutton her blouse. His tongue grazed her skin just lightly, and teasingly. Tony jerked up, hearing the door slamshut in the living room  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Mmm.What?"  
  
"Get up, my parents are home!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, she quickly buttoned her blouse and sat up, jumping off of the bed.  
  
"Um..maybe I should go..it's getting late."  
  
"Er..yeah..I'll see you at school then?"  
  
"Right, bye."  
  
Serena rushed out of the door, her face as red as a cherry, she didn't say anything to his  
  
parents, just a wave and she ran all the way toward her house. 'That was the stupidest thing you have ever done,Serena!!'  
  
"Serena, where have you been?! Its almost dinner."  
  
"Sorry mom..just..forgot about the time.."  
  
Serena heard the phone ring in the hallway, she had gotten half way up the stairs, but soon she was racing down them again to grab the phone, wondering who it would be.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Hello,Serena speaking."  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"What-what? No, who is this?"  
  
"Go somewhere so you can be alone..please?"  
  
"Er..okay."  
  
Serena took the cordless up to her room, her thoughts racing as she quietly shut the door.  
  
She went over and sat down on her bed, grabbing her stuffed bunny and holding it to her chest.  
  
"I'm..I'm alone now.."  
  
"Good girl..did I ever tell you that your body is so beautiful?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He smiled as he watched her through the window, he licked his licks, watching her stiffen as she listened to him speak. He walked around slowly, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Hmm..you can't hang up...I know where you live.."  
  
"You do?? Who are you?? Please tell me, I need to know..I'll do anything.."  
  
"Oh..anything huh?"  
  
"Crap! Can I take that back? I didn't want to say that."  
  
"mm..nope..not unless you don't want to know who I am."  
  
Serena bit her lip and got up, she started to walk around her room looking down at the floor.She wrapped her arm around her chest protectivly as she walked to the window, looking at the things she could see, but there was no man with a phone anywhere.  
  
He moved out of view as she went to the window, grinning. He walked over toward his lazyboy chair and sat down slowly, making sure he still had a good view of her window.  
  
"Clever..trying to spy on me, eh? Take your arm away, ah..thats better..."  
  
"Please..why won't you tell me? I'm doing what you say...what more..?"  
  
"Oh..hmmm..I could think of a whole lot of things, babe."  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Yes, its a little short, but not as short as some of my chapters. Hehe. well hope you like it, if you want to compare this one with my first chapter 2, you know where to look.  
  
Please tell me if you liked it though, bye.  
  
-Just 1 girl 


	4. Whoa-I thought you were dead!

Darien or MysterMan(Part 4,Final act)  
  
By: Christy  
  
Rated R For violence, swear words and sexual scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: No i do not own anything.  
  
Okay..its finally here. after working my ass off with schooland everything.. for the ones that  
  
just came in on chap 4, I suggest you read 1,2, and 3 before you read this, because it might  
  
confuse you.  
  
Now Serena has digged herself quite a hole, should she continue to tell Darien, or will she try  
  
and solve this by herself?And what about Tony? Read and find out! Will we finaly  
  
get to see who this mystery guy is? Please review.  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena groaned loudly along with the class as the teacher assigned the class an hour's worth of homework.She hadn't had a good week from Monday to Friday, and today was Friday. Serena wrote down the assignment, not looking forward to doing it.stuffed her binder into her bag, and got up and left as the last bell rang.  
  
"So, are you busy this weekend?" Darien asked as he picked Serena up from school, pulling out of the parking lot, he always picked her up on Friday.  
  
"No..well..I have some homework, but thats it.Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I just thought we could do something, because I'm not busy."  
  
"Alright, I'm up for it."  
  
"Good." Darien smiled to himself, stoping at a red light, he reached over and gently grabbed Serena's shoulder, looking at her,  
  
"it's going to be alright, trust me."  
  
Serena looked at him,wondering why he had to bring that up now, just when she was forgetting about it, but forced a smile anyway and nodded,reaching up to  
  
squeeze his hand. 'He doesnt know what hes talking about, he doesnt have to go through this.'  
  
"The girls have told me that you seemed a little distance, I haven't them anything..but they wanted me to talk to you."  
  
"oh? Well..the callings have stopped..and I've been getting out of my house.." Serena winced as she lied to her love,as she forced herself to look out the window, lying to Darien was so hard.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I won't pester you about anything."  
  
Darien's denseness was a relief somtimes. Serena looked back at him and gave a weak smile. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
  
  
He walked around in circles in his room, and continously looked out his window, growling, 'Where is that bitch?' He wanted to have fun tonight, but how could he when she wasn't home? He thought. An evil smile smeared over his lips as an idea came into his head.  
  
"Hmm..that's just what I'll do."  
  
He then stalked out of the room, chuckling, thinking how evil he was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
Serena stared blankly at the Movie screen, she hadn't caught onto the movie she and Darien were watching. She sighed, and tapped Darien on the shoulder, whispering that she was going to the bathroom. Serena didn't have to go the bathroom, she just needed to do something else besides sit there and watch something she wasn't even paying attention to.  
  
  
  
Tony sighed to himself, he was half an hour early to this dumb show, and his date was late, he looked around, seeing someone that looked like Serena, he stopped and looked at the girl again, "Serena?", he asked very surprised to see her here.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Tony smiled as he got up and walked over to her, setting his hands on her hips and starring down at her.  
  
Serena tensed as his hands came intact with her skin, she shivered lightly, and looked away from his gaze.  
  
"Uh...Nothing Much..just..uh, watching a movie..".  
  
"Oh? Well, I'm early for a movie."  
  
Tony grinned at her, and looked around, seeing there was no one else around them, he leaned in and began to gently kiss her neck.  
  
"Mmm..maybe we can go back to my car."  
  
Serena almost melted from his touch, but she remembered Darien was waiting for her, 'This is so wrong..I have to stop this.ooh...but he's so fine..'  
  
"Um, no, I think I better get to back to the movie.."  
  
"aww..well alright, I'll see you around. okay?"  
  
"Okay..bye.."  
  
"see ya."  
  
Serena quickly ran back to the movies,she had the feeling that things between Tony and her were over, she sat down, a little saddened, but glad she didnt have to lie to Dairen anymore,she looked over at him, he was glued to the movie.'Few..thank god he didn't see me'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
He smiled to himself as he hid behind the door to her room, hearing her come up the stairs.'Hmm..this will be intresting.'  
  
  
  
Serena sighed as she walked into her room, noticing the house was empty, then remembering that her family went out to a theme park or something, she felt horrible for what she had done. She made it up to herself by letting Darien toy around with her,which made him quite happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so tired..."  
  
"No your not, not until I say so.."  
  
Serena hadn't time to spin around, because a powerful arm wrapped around her throat and covered her mouth, the other wrapped around her arms and waist. She whimpered and desprately tried to struggle away from the man.  
  
He Chuckled into her ear, and slowly led her over toward her bed, pushing her stomach down and taking her hands and putting them behind her, tying them together. He turned her over and tied her ankels together, and then gagged her with a hankercheif.  
  
Serena began to cry, as she stared up at her attacker,she shook her head and struggled against the ropes as hard as she could.'I want to get out of here! Why! Why now?!'  
  
"I bet you didn't expect it would be me, huh? Huh Serena? Little Princess! You never even knew how I felt! You didn't even care!! Now it's pay back, I told you something bad would happen to you, and now..and now! Now it's happening! No one can save you now."  
  
Serena sobbed as she stared at him, shaking her head, pleading, even though her pleas were muffled by the gag, she could believe it was him, out of all these years.  
  
"Your just a fucking slut, aren't you, Serena?! Running around, leaving your fucking panties everywhere! you messed with my best friend! My best friend, Serena!! Tonys too good for you,you Slutbag! Darien doesn't need this, I'll break the news to him...yes..that's what I'll do, for payback. He won't love you anymore then, will he? Nope..You fucked yourself over, Serena. your life is fucking over, I'll make sure of that!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Tony sighed and looked down at his watch, then knocked on Serena's door, he looked her address up in the schools glossery. He had the feeling that he should apologize to her because of the movies yesterday. His date with that dumb cheerleader went down the hole. He heard the door open, and then in a flash he was grabbed and yanked inside the house roughly, then knocked over the head with something heavy..then it all went black.  
  
Tony reopened his eyes, hearing muffled sobs, he felt pain surging through his head, and his vision became clear. He looked around an unfamiler room, he then saw Serena tied up, laying on the bed crying. She looked so weak and tired. Tony leaped up from the chair he had been sitting in, and ran over to her.  
  
"Hey, not so fast, Tony, my friend."  
  
Tony stopped dead in his tracks..he knew that voice..he turned slowly and looked over at the man with the voice.His mouth fell.  
  
"Alex Green...?But..your..."  
  
"Dead? No..just no one looked hard enough to fucking find me, I went through hell, Tony! Hell, because of this bitch! this-this SLUT!"  
  
"How..what? Why..?"  
  
"Let me explain, friend...let me explain. Now, everyone heard that me and Serena had gotten into a fight at the brigde, because we were having problems and she dumped me, but I wouldn't let her because i was too in love with her. I slapped her,  
  
she slapped me and kneeed me in the balls, then threw me over the bridge and walked off. Telling everyone a different story, that I slapped her and just ran off, and when the cops couldnt find me they declared i was dead. But really happend was when i fell over the bridge i knocked my head and fell unconcious and floated down the river. I woke up in some strange town, I had to go through a lot of shit, a few weeks later i phoned her and told her i would get payback someway or another, and that day would surely come. That Day...is now."  
  
  
  
"But thats redicoulous, Alex!"  
  
"what is?! The fact that she told my family, my friends that I was dead?!!?!? I can't go back to my home, the embaressement I would go through of having to tell them what happend, I'm going to make her go through what i had to go through, but this time, she ain't comming back, thats for damn SURE!"  
  
Serena screamed and sobbed, struggling weakly again.  
  
Alex growled and back handed her,  
  
"Shut up!".  
  
Tony winced, but was more in shock of seeing Alex. 'How..how could Serena do such a horrible thing, even I wouldn't sink that low.' He studied Alex, he had grown alot, and was more muscualar then before. He was no longer pale, but perfectly tan, and very handsome. But he had that wild,crazy look in his greenish brown eyes...His Hair was a short dark brown and spiked, like he always had it.He began to remember all the good times he and Alex shared.  
  
"Alex, what are you planning on doing to her?"  
  
"Anything that will ruin her life."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like tell her boyfriend that she was cheating.."  
  
"She had a boyfriend?!"  
  
"Yes. I thought-ooh..she didn't tell you?"  
  
"no..I thought we were going out..You bitch!!"  
  
"See what you do to people, Serena?!"  
  
Tony yanked off the gag, his face full of fury, as he yelled at her,  
  
"Why didnt you tell me?!?!"  
  
Serena sobbed, looking up at him,  
  
"I didn't want to tell you.."  
  
Tony growled and smacked her out of pure rage, the impact of his hand against her skin felt good, his released alot of his anger that had suddenly began to build up.  
  
Alex smiled,glad his friend was on his side now.  
  
"Hmm..see how many people get mad at you, all because you like to run around on people. tsk tsk..what will Darien think?"  
  
"Lets call him!" Tony grinned and ran to the phone, seeing his number tacked up on her wall, he quickly dialed and shoved the phone into Alex's hand.  
  
"You talk."  
  
  
  
Alex grinned, and cleared his throat as Darien picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Darien?"  
  
"Uh..yes..Who is this?"  
  
"You don't know me, but I would like to tell you something about your precious Serena"  
  
"Serena? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Serena doesn't love you, she has been cheating on you, Darien my friend."  
  
"What?! Your lying, who is this?!"  
  
"I lie not. You can ask her right now.." Alex put the phone to Serena's ear,  
  
"Serena??"  
  
All Serena could do was sob..she managed to whisper "Darien..help me, please.."  
  
"See,Darien, shes ashamed now. You wanna come see her? Before she DIES?!"  
  
"who the FUCK ARE YOU?!!? LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Darien heard a click, then a dial tone. He growled and grabbed his keys and ran out of the house,slamming the door shut. So many emotions ran through his head as he sped off to Serena's house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena's face felt numb from all the smacks she had received. she felt so weak, she couldn't even supress a simple sob any more, her throat ached, and her eyes were tried up from crying.'why dont they just kill me and get it over with..'  
  
Alex and Tony left the room, hearing tires squeel, and a door slam. All of a sudden, the front door was busted down and Darien came running in, his eyes full of anger as he stared at the two at the top of the stairs,  
  
"WHERES SERENA!?!?!"  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the great, herotic(is that a word?)Darien to the rescue. Why do you want your sluty serena,anyways?" Alex sneered at Darien.  
  
Darien growled and ran up to both of them. punching Alex in the jaw, and kicking Tony in the  
  
stomach, he ran past them and ran into Serena's room.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena looked over at him, her eyes unable to mostion due to the fact that they were dry and bloodshot, she was so happy to see him.  
  
"Darien...please,get help me.."  
  
Darien stared at her, seeing the bruises and hand marks all over her face. As badly as he wanted to untie her, he had to know if the two guys were telling the truth.  
  
"You don't want to believe it, do you, Darien?" Alex smirked, as he walked past him, taking Serena by the hair and yanking her up to her feet, facing Darien.  
  
"Now, sweetheart,tell your boyfriend what you have done."  
  
Serena stayed silent as she stared at Darien with sorrow and pain.  
  
Alex growled, and punched her in the stomach, Serena crumpled and fell on her side. "Tell him!"  
  
Serena groaned, then whispered," I..I didn't do anything!"  
  
Alex growled and spat,  
  
"Your a pathedic bitch, not only do you cheat, you lie!"  
  
Darien turned to Tony, "Is she lying?"  
  
Tony slowly nodded, staring straight at Darien in the eyes. "Sorry man."  
  
Darien's eyes swelled up as she stared down at Serena,  
  
"How could you...I thought you loved me."  
  
"No, Darien, you don't understand! You don't know the whole story.."  
  
"There is no story! You cheated on me! how, why!?"  
  
Darien went over to her, picked her up, tears streaming down his face as he stared at her in the eyes.  
  
Serena stared back at him, searching in his eyes, seeing how badly she had hurt him.  
  
"Darien, please..don't do this...I need you right now..at least untie me.."  
  
Darien just stared down at her, so many thoughts running through his head.  
  
Alex took Serena from Darien, and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Why..."  
  
Tony shook his head and signaled Alex and him to leave, and let Darien talk to her, knowing Serena's life had just ended right there, he was still pretty upset that she let him think that she was his, it would have been nice.  
  
Alex nodded and walked out, winking at Serena, grinning smugly, letting her know that he had gotten the revenge on her that he wanted, and boy was it sweet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
Darien shook his head as he sat down next to Serena.After getting her untied and fixed up, Alex and Tony had fixed the door and left.  
  
Serena had explained everything to him..and Darien was still unsure about their relationship.  
  
"Darien you cant leave me..I can't even bare the thought. You said you loved me, and would kill...remember?"  
  
"Serena..it's so hard though, i havent even done anything to harm our relation ship..."  
  
Darien shook his head at her helpless look. 'She brought this all on her self..'  
  
"Serena, I think we have to cool it for a while, I just need sometime to think this over.I just can't believe you would do such a thing to me.."  
  
Serena nodded understandingly, and leaned in to kiss him one last time.  
  
Darien Kissed her for the last time..hoping he had the strenght to get back together soon. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing her, he just wanted her see what she had done, how bad she had hurt him.  
  
"I'm already missing you, Darien.."  
  
Darien sighed, and waved without looking. He stepped out the room, and out of the house driving back to his place, a single tear of pain slidding down his cheek.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The End!!!! AHAHAHA, BEAT THAT YOU DUMB CAT, YOU CANT WRITE LIKE THAT, HUH? HUH?! WHAT?C'MON, BRING IT. LETS GO! *gets scratched* -.-() beaten by my own kitty...what a shame...hehe anyway. Hoped you like this rewrite better then the first story!  
  
-Just 1 Girl  
  
  
  
Ps: Let me know if it needs a sequal or something! 


End file.
